A Friendly Touch
by Jennie-x
Summary: When something happens to Ianto, Jack is determined to save him. Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**A Friendly Touch **

**A/N – This is my first ever Torchwood fiction so please be friendly. I've planned it out and its probably going to be a short story of around 3 Chapters, but that depends on how many reviews and hits I get. So enjoy **

**Chapter 1 **

Ianto stared at the walls of the hub, the pain in his head seemed unreal as he tried to keep his eyes open, he hadn't slept for a week not since it had happened, fear rushed through his body every time he closed his eyes. It was almost midnight, other then Jack he was the only one in the office, every one else was out living their lives outside of Torchwood; Gwen at home curled up asleep in Rhys's arms, Owen screwing what ever girl he could find to erase the empty blur that Torchwood left on them all, and Toshiko is probably asleep after finishing one of her many side projects. He couldn't face going home, ever since that night he had kept himself at the hub till the early hours of the morning, burying himself in the archives, or getting lost in one of the many reports that were over due in for unit.

"Ianto, what are you doing here? I said you could go two hours ago.." Jack asked a little weary, he had noticed the change in his friend over the past week, there was no more slide witty comments, he hardly spoke to any one except the one line answers, that were usually yes or no, then there was the physical differences, his skin was paler then normal, the bags under his eyes were growing with every day, and when some one went to touch him he would pull away.

Startled Ianto jumped from the desk, his tired eyes drifted up to look at Jack who was watching him with a close cautious eye, "I lost track of time, I'll just finish this report and then I'll go..." The thought of going back home to his lonely apartment, where there was only his nightmares to keep him company was enough to make his body tremble with fear.

"Is everything okay?" His voice is quiet, but Ianto heard the concern in every word, Jack moved closer to him, taking in something that made his heart ache, Ianto looked as though he hadn't eaten in at least a week, he looked as though he had no energy in his usually spirited body, and that killed Jack.

"Yes sir, why wouldn't it be?" His voice quivered slightly, and he couldn't look Jack in the eye, Jack lowered his body slightly so he was face to face with Ianto who hadn't moved from his chair. Reaching out, Jack took Ianto's reluctant hand, he pulled away at first but Jack was persistent and held on tighter. "Jack, please..."

"What's going on Ianto?" It wasn't a question and Ianto knew it. Ianto shook his head as silent tears fell from his broken eyes, Jack pulled Ianto closer and felt his body freeze as though he wasn't used to friendly touches. "I'm not going to hurt you.." Jack whispered delicately into Ianto's ear, he felt the younger man's body breath heavily and realised he was crying harder now. Unsure of how to act; Ianto always kept his emotions private, Jack moved his hand up and down Ianto's body, relief spreading through him as he realised it was working and Ianto was calming down slightly.

"I should get going." Ianto mumbled once reality hit him, he pulled away quickly and stared at the floor, avoiding looking at Jack, he went to stand up but Jack was still holding onto his hand and kept him still.

"Tell me what's going on Ianto," Jack ordered, and Ianto shook his head determined he wasn't going to break down again, though he knew the minute he got home breaking down would be the only thing he'd be doing. "I'm not letting you go home until you tell me Ianto." Jack said trying his best to sound strong when inside he was shaking, not knowing why seeing Ianto like this was affecting him the way it was. Ianto still remained silent, part of him wanted to stay with Jack just for the simple fact that he wouldn't have to be on his own. "We've got some pizza left, I'll go heat it up for you and then we can get you to sleep." Jack sighed once he realised Ianto wasn't planning on telling him anything that was going on.

Ianto stared at the floor, he looked up and saw the lift, he debated with himself whether or not he should leave before Jack came back, but he didn't make his decision quick enough because within two minutes Jack was back, glass of water and two slices of pizza on a plate.

"I'm not hungry," Ianto mumbled, just staring at the pizza was making him feel sick.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Jack asked softly as he stared at Ianto who simply shrugged. "Well eat a slice, please, just for me." Jack pleaded. Squeezing his hand encouragingly Jack pulled a chair over and sat next to him. Ianto picked up the pizza and took a bite, the taste made his stomach ache as he forced it down, Jack noticed the painful look on Ianto's face and shook his head, "If you can't eat it, then don't," Jack said and Ianto put the slice of pizza back on the plate a twisted look on his face.

"Sorry," He mumbled pathetically.

"Ianto, you have nothing to be sorry for," Jack stated, Ianto nodded simply and stood up, "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Home," Ianto said but Jack shook his head sternly.

"You're staying here, where I know you'll get some sleep." Jack said, not having enough energy to argue Ianto simply followed Jack into his sleeping courters.

Ianto stared at the dark room his body shaking, he could never escape the darkness. Jack walked up next to him and smiled weakly, he took his hand once again and led him to the bed where he practically forced Ianto to lay down. "You know normally, it would take a lot more of my energy to get you into my bed," Jack smiled as he sat down next to Ianto who just stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said quietly as he looked up not surprised to see Jack looking down at him with a questioning look.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Jack repeated smiling weakly, "I just wish you could talk to me," He added, Ianto looked away again, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, he didn't want to admit to himself that it was true. Jack noticed the uncomfortable look on Ianto's face and settled down next to him, surprised when Ianto curled closer to him. Jack wrapped a strong arm around Ianto, making him more comfortable but to Ianto he now felt protected and safe. "Just get some sleep," Jack whispered when he noticed Ianto's eyes threatening to close.

Ianto had been asleep for around three hours, Jack watched him closely; his body was moving violently, thrashing on the bed sheets as though he was trying to escape his own body. "Why can't you tell me what's going on?" Jack whispered as he ran a hand over Ianto's face, slightly shocked when he realised how hot he was, his body was sweating, his heart racing with what looked like fear. Jack couldn't bring himself to watch any more and got up from the bed and up to his office.

He stared around the quiet room, there has to be something that could help me find out what's wrong with him, Jack thought, he wanted to phone Owen in get him to run tests on him but he knew that if Ianto didn't want Jack to know, then he wouldn't be too pleased if Owen found out. Sighing Jack stared at his computer screen, making it so he was watching what was going on his bedroom, Ianto was still moving around violently, Jack looked around his room desperately, a small smile spread across his lips when he saw what he needed. He picked up the odd shaped object and held it in his hands, it was a silver glove, a telepathic device that would help him understand what was going on with Ianto, he stared at it for another hour, questioning whether or not he should pry into his friend's mind, he knew how private Ianto was, and after everything that happened with Lisa last year, that scared Jack more than anything. He held the object tight in his hand as he walked down to his bedroom once again. He sat back down at Ianto who was still struggling in his sleep, but once Jack's arms were around him he seemed to have settled down slightly. Taking a deep breath Jack put the glove on his right hand, and then pressed it to Ianto's forehead, knowing that Ianto would never forgive him for this, but he had to know what was wrong with him, he had to know so he could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Friendly Touch**

**A/N – First of thanks to every one who has reviewed or added to the alert really means a lot. **

**Something I forgot to mention before, and was kindly pointed out is that this is set at the end of series 1 in contrast to Jack and Ianto's relationship, so as they stand now in my story they are mainly just having sex there's nothing deeper going on. **

**Continue to review :) **

**Chapter 2**

"_What can I get you?" The familiar red-headed bar tender asked, his welsh accent slurred with alcohol that he shouldn't have been drinking. _

"_Vodka and coke please, heavy on the vodka," I sighed and slouched on the bar-stool, looking around I noticed all the changes this bar had been through, the Butterfly Bar used to be a sophisticated bar for young gay men, but now it had slipped through the fingers of so many owners it was now just another beaten down bar where any one went. _

"_Rough day?" I turned my head and saw a tall brunette staring at me, there was a dangerous look in his eye, and I couldn't help but get drawn in. _

"_Something like that," Of course I couldn't go into the juicy details of why my day sucked so much, I could simply say that it was because I was madly in love with my boss who only saw me as a sex toy, but I couldn't bring myself to mention my feelings, even if they were to a complete stranger. _

"_Well let me get you a drink, see if we can't make this night better." He smiled that danger filled smile again, that any other day would have my knees weak, and my stomach fuzzy, but now I didn't want to risk potentially falling for any one, any one that wasn't Jack, so I just shook my head and smiled._

"_I'm just going to have this one drink, and go home, got an early start tomorrow morning." It wasn't exactly a lie, every day was an early start, Torchwood wasn't exactly a nine to five, it was an any time of morning to any time of night kind of job. _

"_Come on, what's a couple of drinks going to do?" He asked, the familiar persistent behaviour made me automatically think of Jack, which made me smile on cue. _

"_One drink." I said given in, that seemed to be enough because he smiled, he handed the bar tender some money. I turned around, staring around the now crowded bar looking for my nearest escape, when I turned back to face him, he pushed the drink closer to me and I smiled in thanks. _

"_So what's your name any way?" He asked as I took a sip. _

"_Ianto, yours?" But I didn't get a reply, the drink tasted funny, more then funny there was something wrong, yes it tasted a lot like vodka but there was something else, something bitter that was running through my veins. _

"_Lets get you home." He growled, I tried to move away but my body was now limp, I had no control over my movement, and as he grabbed me by my waist assisting me, pushing me out of the bar, I had no other choice but to let him. _

_He pushed me in his car, I felt my head bang against the window but I couldn't even scream out in pain, he closed the door to his car as he pushed himself on me. I didn't want to face what was going on, my clothes were being ripped of me and he was scratching his way down my body. _

_Working for Torchwood I was used to pain, it came with the job naturally, but this was something else, the violent act on something so beautiful. My trousers were next to go, then my underwear, he pushed me over, on the small car seat I fell slightly and my body was cramped into the foot space, but that didn't stop him. I heard his zip, then he pushed himself into me, no warning, no lube, just this painful force that filled me up with hatred, pinching at my waist he pushed harder and faster inside of me. _

_The only part of my body I had control over was my eyes, screwing them shut as the never ending tears started to fall. _

Jack moved his hand away quickly, tears he didn't know he was holding was now falling from his eyes as he stared at Ianto. "My poor Ianto," He whispered. Jack stared at him, everything was slowly fitting together, the flinching when some one touched him, the quietness, he was drenched in fear, to scared to tell any one what had happened.

Jack put the glove away before going back to Ianto, he slipped in bed beside him and held him tight, "I promise I'm never going to let any one hurt you like that again." Jack said, as he felt Ianto move closer, holding onto him almost as tight as Jack was.

Jack woke up from an unsteady sleep at half five, he almost wished that Ianto wasn't lying beside him, then everything would have been some sort of sick dream, but lying next to him was none other then Ianto Jones and he was wide awake. "Why didn't you wake me?" Jack asked as he stared at Ianto who jumped at the sound of Jack's voice, "Sorry."

"I didn't know if I should." Ianto sighed, not looking at Jack but staring up at the ceiling,

Jack stared at Ianto, wondering whether he should say he knew or not and decided he shouldn't. But knowing he could understand why Ianto was now acting the way he was. "I should go home, get changed before work starts." Ianto rambled before rushing out of bed.

"I've got some spare clothes, you could wear them save you going home." Jack said, wanting him to stay at least so he could keep an eye on him.

"I'd rather go home and show if its all the same." Ianto said as he pulled his jacket on, Jack nodded and watched a scrambled Ianto leave.

At half nine Ianto walked into the hub, every one was already there and all looked up at his late arrival, "Sorry I'm late sir, my car broke down." he mumbled, Jack nodded, he knew Ianto wasn't lying as he had been watching on the CCTV and Ianto had in fact walked to work.

"Don't let it happen again." Jack smiled, and Ianto just nodded and started making the coffee.

"Jack, is he okay?" Gwen asked as she walked into Jack's office, making herself a bit too at home.

"I don't know," Jack lied.

"Come on, a fool could see he isn't quite himself, and if he would have told any one it would have been you," Gwen said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack said, feeling the anger rise in his body.

"He's closer to you then he is us, that's all I'm saying," Gwen sighed, realising she had once again stepped her mark, she walked out of the office, bumping into Ianto. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you.." Gwen said picking up the coffee that had spilled over Ianto who was now wiping his trousers.

"Fine, its fine.." Ianto said trying to ignore the burning sensation that was now running through his body.

"Ianto, go and change," Jack said as he walked out of his office, Ianto nodded avoiding eye contact with every one he rushed over to Jack's courters to get some trousers.

"Smooth Gwen, real smooth!" Jack hissed picking up the pieces of broken china.

"I didn't know he was standing there," Gwen sighed a little defeated. "But seriously Jack, I've got this, go and make sure he's okay." Jack nodded, and walked downstairs.

Ianto was standing in front of Jack's full length mirror, in his shirt and boxers, his legs were covered in bruises, and Jack found himself staring at all of them. "Ianto.." Jack sighed as he moved behind him, Ianto moved away instantly and quickly pulled on a pair of trousers. Jack stared at Ianto, he had been crying again, but Jack couldn't bring himself to blame him for the tears.

"I know what happened." Jack said softly as he sat on the bed, Ianto doing his trousers up and then sitting next to him.

"I know you do," Ianto mumbled. "I was awake last night when you promised no one would hurt me again," He smiled weakly.

"And I meant it." Jack said strongly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed." Ianto sighed. "Every day we face things that are the perfect picture for a horror film, but this..."

"Was completely human, you've gotten used to all the bad things happening because of aliens that you've forgotten humans are capable of things like that," Jack finished and Ianto nodded.

"When you used the glove, what did you see?" Ianto asked after a few minutes of silence. Jack looked a little hesitant, he didn't want to relive everything for Ianto because he knew that every day since the attack he had been reliving it for himself. "Tell me."

"You were at the butterfly bar," Jack said after sighing, "You were upset because of me," Jack continued, taking Ianto's hand in his, "And you ordered your drink, but he paid for it." Ianto's body started to shake, so Jack wrapped his arm around him, holding him closer.

"Carry on." Ianto whispered.

"He put something in your drink when you wasn't looking, and you were scared, my god Ianto you was so scared." Jack said as tears started to fall from his eyes once again, "He pushed you in his car, and he raped you." Jack sobbed. "I stopped looking after that." Jack said and Ianto nodded in Jack's shoulder.

"He didn't stop after the first time," Ianto mumbled, "He did it three times, each time worse then the time before that. When he was tired, or bored of me, he pushed me out of his car, threw my clothes at me and drove away." Ianto cried.

Jack had no idea, but he was glad that he had stopped watching, watching it once was horrible, but three times? But he wouldn't have been just watching, he would have felt it every time like he had the first, and that was too much for him to handle.

"It might be hard to believe Ianto, but you're going to be okay." Jack promised, as he ran his hand through Ianto's hair.

"I know," Ianto said simply as he looked up into Jack's deep blue eyes. "As long as you hold me everything is going to be fine."

"Then I'm never going to let you go." Jack whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friendly Touch**

**A/N A huge thank you to every one who has reviewed! I have decided to make this story five chapters long, so I guess that means we're half way through. College starts back up tomorrow which means my free time is going to be not so free any more as my exams are next month. But hopefully my updates will be regular, hoping for once maybe twice a week – depending on how enthusiastic my reviews are (winks) **

**Chapter 3**

Jack watched almost nervously as Ianto fell into an uneasy sleep, his mind wondered back into Ianto's memory, but it wasn't just a memory – he had been in Ianto's mind and the things he heard, the things he felt scared him. He had known from day one that Ianto appeared to be infatuated with him, but never had he thought the young Welshmen had felt anything as strong as love.

Guilt spread through Jacks body like a wave that wouldn't give into the calling tide, even though he acted as though he was God's gift, Jack didn't know why Ianto had fallen in love with him, nor did he know how to break it to him that he couldn't return those feelings.

The night wavered on, and Jack couldn't bring himself to fall asleep instead he just watched the rise and fall of Ianto's chest. After talking things through with him, Jack had hoped everything would become easier for Ianto, him knowing that he wasn't alone should make a difference, but he also knew that Ianto was never going to forget the traumatic ordeal and therefore knew that everything wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped.

The following morning Ianto woke up to find Jack sitting up next to him, a blush crept over his pale cheeks as he realised he was being watched by his handsome boss. "Did I wake you?" Jack asked quietly, Ianto shook his head not wanting to admit to his boss that he hadn't actually been asleep, only trying to block out the world around him.

"I'm going to make a coffee sir, do you want one?" Ianto put on his normal work voice, something that scared Jack more then anything, Ianto had put on his mask that everything was fine and he hated how good he was at it, only making him wonder how many other times he had been pretending he was okay.

"I'd love one," Jack replied smiling slightly, trying to act as normal as Ianto.

Once Ianto had changed into his now dry trousers, he walked out of Jack's sleeping quarters taking a deep breath as Gwen, Toshiko and Owen stared at him, Owen smiling slightly probably thinking that the secratery has just made their boss extremely happy. He took his coffee orders and walked into the kitchen area, thankful for the fact that the others hadn't followed him in, so he could just loose himself in his own thoughts, even if he was scared that they were going to trap him in.

Jack watched as Ianto pretended everything was okay, the way he moved around the hub handing out various drinks to the team, he watched as he stalked his way into the tourist office, he sat lifelessly on the leather chair behind the tall desk, it was unlike Ianto to sit and do nothing, but that's all he was doing, he stared aimlessly into space, but deep down Jack knew he wasn't just staring into space, he was reliving that night, but he also knew that it was a hundred times worse in his mind.

"Jack there's a weevil sighting!" Gwen's voice knocked Jack out his trance and he snapped his head up and looked over at the young welsh girl who was packing her stuff in her bag, assuming she was going hunting with him like normal.

"You're sitting this one out today Gwen." Jack couldn't help but smile at the disappointed look that washed over Gwen's face. Jack rushed towards the tourist office. "Ianto, care to join me on a weevil hunt?" Jack grinned.

"Course sir." Ianto smiled back weakly, he knew what Jack was trying to do and was grateful, he grabbed his jacket and caught the various cans of weevil spray that Jack was now throwing at him.

The two men sat in the SUV listening to the directions from Toshiko who was on their head sets, Ianto stared out of the tinted windows, Jack's driving always made him nervous and he couldn't help but hold onto the chair, Jack noticed and let out a light chuckle causing Ianto to smile like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks Toshiko, we'll see you back at the hub." Jack said before ending the connection, "You ready for this?" He asked risking a nervous look at Ianto who had already pulled the weevil spray out of his pocket and undone his belt buckle.

"Always sir." Ianto said before climbing out of the SUV.

Jack watched with admiration as Ianto spotted the creature and ran towards it, he stood back, knowing what Ianto needed right now was to let out some of his anger that he was holding back from the world. Grabbing the weevil of his prey and telling the man to run, Ianto pushed him to the floor, spraying him heavily with the anti weevil spray so he couldn't get up and claw him, he kicked the creature as he went to move, he kicked him over and over again, even when he knew the weevil was down. Jack watched, he knew the weevil didn't deserve to be Ianto's scape goat , but Ianto taking this out on a weevil was better then him taking it out on himself, or another person. Once Jack couldn't hear the horrifying screech of the weevil he knew Ianto had stopped, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Don't touch me." Ianto spat and pulled away taking Jack by surprise.

"Ianto..." Jack said in barely a whisper, he wasn't quite sure what to say, but the hurt look that was on Ianto's face seemed to mirror the same thing. "I'm sorry." Saying the only thing he could Jack picked up the weevil and carried him over his shoulder and back to the SUV. Ianto followed slowly behind, sitting in the SUV silently, Jack stared at him as he started the engine.

"Ianto, are you okay?" Jack asked, his voice quiet and sincere.

"No." Ianto mumbled, Jack was stunned that Ianto had answered so truthfully, "I just want to be able to close my eyes, and not see him."

"I'll get you some sleeping pills, they'll help you sleep." Jack said and Ianto looked at him and nodded silently.

"Thanks Jack, for everything." Ianto said in barely a whisper as the SUV stopped.

"I'll always be here for you Ianto." Jack promised, the younger boy just nodded and climbed out of the parked car, heading to the back to get the weevil out, Jack following. Before Jack opened the boot, he looked over at Ianto, the sudden urge to kiss him sweeping over him, Ianto looked up to see Jack staring, and stared back a confused look in his eye.

"Sir., the boot.." Ianto said hesitantly snapping Jack out of day dreams.

"Right of course." Jack flashed him one of his world famous grins, and unlocked the boot. Ianto went to help Jack with the weevil, but Jack smiled at him, "I've got it Ianto, why don't you go make me a cup of your delicious coffee?" Ianto nodded and walked away miserably.

Even though he knew Jack was only trying to help, he couldn't help but feel slightly patronised. He hated the way Jack looked at him now, even though he was trying his best to pretend everything was okay, the looks Jack subconsciously gave him only proved one thing to Ianto and that was that he was dirty.

"How did it go?" Gwen asked a little spitefully as Ianto walked into the hub.

"Good, Jack's taking it down to the cells." Ianto sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think they've had a falling out?" Gwen asked almost hopefully, Owen and Toshiko looked over and shrugged.

"Well we going to the pub tonight or what?" Owen yawned.

"Maybe we should ask Jack and Ianto to come." Toshiko suggested.

"Maybe." Gwen smiled.

"Don't think they'd come." Owen said looking over at the kitchen were Ianto was focused on the coffee making, just as Jack walked into the hub.

"We're going to the pub tonight, do you want to come?" Gwen smiled.

"I'd love too." Jack grinned as Ianto walked out, a tray of coffee in his hands, he handed them to the right people and then walked back into the kitchen, Jack following. "We're going to the pub tonight." Jack smiled.

"Good for you sir," Ianto mumbled, picking the cups around the kitchen up and loading them into the dishwasher.

"I want you to come." Jack smiled, truth was he didn't want to leave Ianto alone, and if he saw that his friends were around him, he'd be okay a little quicker.

"I don't want to." Ianto said a little taken back.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, we'll go, have one drink, then I promise I will take you home and you can do what you do." Jack smiled. "And if you're still going to say no, then its an order Ianto Jones." Jack grinned and Ianto simply nodded.

Two hours had passed and the group were sat in the local pub. "So come on you two, you're screwing right." Own, king of subtle grinned at the two men who were sat next to each other silently.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked raising an eye brow.

"Come off it Jack." Owen laughed. "You and Ianto, you're having sexual relations at the work place, that's code red."

"I need to piss." Ianto said smiling slightly and walking over to the toilets.

"When he comes back I want you to apologise Owen." Jack said harshly.

"What I was just joking around." Owen said defending himself.

"He's going through something right now, and you putting your gob in it isn't helping at all." Jack stressed.

"What's he going through?" Toshiko asked a little taken back at how serious Jack had said it.

"I can't say its not my place." Jack sighed. "Just go easy on him." The three nodded at Jack who took an anxious look over to the bathroom door where Ianto was standing talking to another guy.

"Sorry I should look where I'm going." The tall man that had bumped into Ianto smiled nervously as he moved out of the way slightly.

"Its okay." Ianto smiled as he wiped the drink that the man had spilt.

"I'm so sorry, the suit looks expensive." He smiled. "I'll pay for the bill if you'd like."

"Its fine, honestly don't worry about it." Ianto said looking over at Jack, Gwen, Owen and Toshiko who were all watching. Jack stared at Ianto and the other guy, his stomach burning with something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Well at least let me buy you a drink." The man smiled.

"No, please its fine." Ianto said, flashbacks of last week pushing their way in his mind.

"If you're sure. I guess I'll see you around." The man smiled and walked of, leaving Ianto standing a little dumbfounded, he watched with a smile as the man walked away and then headed to the bar. A few minutes later he walked back to the group, five beers on a small tray, he smiled slightly thinking some things never changed.

"Who was the guy?" Gwen was the first to ask.

"I don't know." Ianto shrugged and took a long sip of his beer.

"He liked you though." Toshiko smiled, she looked over at Jack who was staring at the table an angry look on his face.

"He doesn't know me to like me." Ianto said pointedly.

"Well the way he's looking over at you now.." Owen mumbled and both Jack and Ianto stared to see the man looking at Ianto.

"He can look all he wants." Ianto sighed leaning back slightly, his leg rubbing against Jacks, when he realised he quickly moved it away, a flush creeping up his neck. "Any way, one drinks gone, I'm going home now."

"But you ordered a second." Jack said.

"You drink it then." Ianto shrugged. "See you at work tomorrow." He said before walking out at high speed.

"I've never seen the man walk so fast.." Owen said trying to hide the amused look on his face. "It was like he saw a ghost."

Jack thought about what Owen had just said, Ianto had practically ran out of the bar after turning around, 'it was like he saw a ghost..' Jack turned his head slightly, to look where Ianto had previously looked, and there he was. Jack felt his fists clench under the table.

"Jack is everything okay?" Gwen was the first to notice the look in the Captains eye. Nodding, not wanting to spill anything about Ianto being raped he kept his mouth shut and waited anxiously for the man to leave the bar. Determined that he was going to make everything okay, and then he was going to kiss Ianto good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Friendly Touch**

**A/N thanks again to every one who has been reviewing, and so on, really means a lot. I've been reading a few of the stories some of my reviewers have written and the fact that their stories are bloody brilliant, the fact that they've read and said this is good makes me want to write more. **

**First of all – I want, well I'm going to say need a Beta, for the story I'm planning on writing next, only have no idea how to go around getting one, could some one help? **

**Back to the story! Second to last chapter **

**Chapter 4**

Ianto didn't want to go home, the secluded walls in his bedroom knew too much, so he ran to the first place he could think of, he didn't know why he always ran to the Electro, it scared him to the bone, but at the same time it was his safe haven. After the disturbing incident with the Night Travellers it had been turned into a run of the mill cinema house, and thankfully no more haunted spirits came out of the films, which happened to be the latest block busters. But everything about the place was the same, the small but delicate screens were just as he remembered when he came every Saturday with his dad. He brought a ticket for any film that was starting now which happened to be an action thriller : Street Kings, and he knew it would have him sitting on the edge of his seat in suspense. In a way Ianto felt like a connection to the Night Travellers, they had escaped the films from the Electro in search for an audience, people to notice and appreciate them, Ianto escaped to the Electro to be alone, to lose himself in a film and hopefully forget the world around him, at least for the hour and a half.

But it hadn't worked, the film failed to hold his attention and all he could think about was that man, the man with the dark hair and the dangerous smile, he was at the bar as though he was haunting Ianto, the pain that shot through his body every time wasn't enough, it was as though the man was a subconscious reminder. A reminder Ianto didn't need because he knew he'd never be able to forget.

Half an hour later, Gwen, Owen and Toshiko left the bar, all going back to what ever it was there life consisted of out side of Torchwood, which probably meant they'd all be going to bed, as sleep was their only escape from the stressful workload. Jack stayed at the bar, his eyes glued to the bastard that was now flirting with the bar tender, every time Jack looked at him, all he could see was the same body pushing into Ianto, pushing into Ianto hard with no restrictions and certainly no love and it made Jack sick.

It was getting late, and the bar was soon coming to a close and all the remaining people were being forced to leave, Jack couldn't help but smile, this is what he was waiting for. He saw the man walk out of the pub on his own, it must have been fate that he was headed towards a dark alley, Jack following behind as though he was an animal and he was taunting his prey.

Not doing anything became too much and Jack needed to make his presence felt, he made a noise with a garbage can, and the man looked around startled. "Does the name Ianto Jones mean anything to you?" Was all Jack had to say to make the man's face drain any colour that was left. "Of course it does, or have you raped so many men and women in the past week that you've forgotten about him." Jack shouted, taking the man by surprise making him stumble back against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me.." The man whispered. Jack started laughing as he stepped closer, he looked in the man's eyes staring into a black whole of regret that made his stomach lurch.

"Did you stop when he asked? When he begged? When you raped him three times in one night, did you stop to think you were hurting him!" Jack shouted, all his emotions that he had been holding in over the last two days being let out.

"I'm sorry.." He cried, "I really really am sorry," His voice got a little more confident as Jack got closer, but it was too late for Jack to realise what was going on, a vicious pain was running through his stomach, he looked down to see the handle of a sharp kitchen knife sticking out, blood seeking through his favourite blue shirt. "I couldn't have you telling the police though could I.." The man was practically singing with joy, it obviously wasn't his first kill and Jack suddenly felt that Ianto was lucky to still be alive though he knew Ianto wouldn't be thinking the same thing. "Maybe I should go and pay your friend a little visit, teach him how to keep his mouth shut, or I could shut it for him..." A loud, horrific bang filled the air, and the man fell to the floor, a clean bullet whole fresh in his skin right between the eyes, his eyes were still open as he fell to the floor. Jack was kneeling up, one hand holding onto the knife that still laid in his stomach, the other holding the gun that he kept in its holster all the time.

He moaned in pain as he pulled the knife out of his stomach, it wasn't into deep and he knew his body would be able to regenerate within a couple of minutes, the only evidence of him being stabbed would be the blood on his blue top. He waited a few minutes for his body to return back to normal and then got up, he took one last look on Ianto's rapist, lying dead cold on the alley floor, there was no regret in Jack's eyes, and he knew if he had to he would kill the man all over again just for hurting his Ianto.

Jack hurried back to the hub to get changed, he smelt of death and didn't want Ianto to see the blood on his shirt, he looked at the clock it was flashing 11:03, he knew Ianto wouldn't be asleep, not after seeing him again, for the first time that evening Jack felt guilty, he had let Ianto go on his own after seeing the man who had raped him, the man who had taken the spark of life Ianto held onto, just to get revenge that wasn't his to taste, but he couldn't help but think it tasted sweeter then it should, knowing he had done it for Ianto.

Jack grabbed a spare set of Ianto's house keys before leaving, he had made a rule that he should have a copy of everyone's house keys just in case there was an emergency, Gwen had obviously objected to this because she still thought she could keep her life with Rhys private, though sleeping with Owen in her first months on the job obviously was the wrong way to go around with it, so she handed her keys over too after a little bit of angry ranting from Jack.

He walked up the cold streets to Ianto's small flat, all the lights were off and Jack wondered whether or not the younger man would be asleep, he opened the door quiet as possible. He walked into the living room first, there was no sign of Ianto any where, the last place he looked was the bedroom, the lights were off but Ianto was sat on the middle of his king size bed, his body folded into his knees, the large bed made him look tiny and Jack felt tears fall from his eyes knowing that Ianto had probably spent every night since it had happened sat in that position.

"Ianto.. its okay I'm here." Jack whispered at first Ianto didn't say anything but as Jack moved closer going to hold him in his arms, Ianto pulled away, his red eyes staring at Jack from the darkness.

"Its not okay Jack, because you wasn't there!" Ianto screamed, Jack had never heard Ianto sound so venomous and it broke his heart knowing the words were being directed at him. "Every night when you wanted a fucking shag I was always there for you, when ever you need to feel anything but guilt for the lives you've ruined I was always fucking there Jack, but where were you, where were you when I was screaming for you, when I needed you.." Ianto started to cry, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop. Jack watched as Ianto broke down, his own tears streaming from his eyes with no control. He wanted to say something, he wanted to find the words that would make everything okay, or at least calm the younger man, but he couldn't find any words.

"I killed him Ianto." Jack whispered after what felt like hours silence, when in reality minutes had only passed.

"You..." Ianto couldn't digest what he had just heard.

"I know you saw him at the bar. I waited till he left, I wasn't planning on killing him, just scare him and send him to the police, but he stabbed me, and then I shot him." Jack explained as he sat next to Ianto, thankful that he didn't go to move away.

Ten minutes passed before they said anything, Ianto was still crying but Jack knew he had to get it out of his system. Jack hated hearing the small sounds of Ianto's broken sobs, he wrapped an arm around him and held him close, again Ianto didn't move away instead he leant into the touch, and from that Jack knew that Ianto was going to be okay, but more then that he knew that they were going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Friendly Touch**

**A/N – Last chapter guys! Thanks to every one who has reviewed and so forth. I will be starting another story soon, a longer and more planned hopefully. So look out for it. **

**Thanks again and Enjoy **

**Chapter 5 **

A month later and Ianto was finally believing that his life was going back to normal, he no longer had constant nightmares which meant he had a good couple of hours sleep each night, depending on what time he left work.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked the same question everyday whilst Ianto made his morning coffee, he had taken it a habit to sit with the younger man, just to talk, be a shoulder to cry on if necessary, which it wasn't as Ianto hadn't cried since that night with Jack.

"Fine sir," Ianto smiled, like he smiled every morning.

"I've told you, call me Jack." He smirked, knowing full well that Ianto could never call him Jack whilst they were at work, it just wasn't him, and Jack felt himself not caring.

"And I've told you that you could stop fussing over me, I'm fine." Ianto said as he handed his boss his hot cup of coffee, smiling in thanks Jack stared at Ianto, taking in every aspect of his face; over the past month he had gained more colour giving him a healthy glow, he had also got his appetite back, not buy much but when Jack had asked him about it, he had retorted with a cocky remark saying he liked being lighter on his toes, Jack didn't know whether or not he believed him, but he couldn't help but notice that Ianto had brought new suits, tighter suits that made him watch him that little bit more closely.

"I'm never going to stop fussing over you Ianto Jones," Jack smiled, pecking him softly on the cheek, leaving Ianto standing in the middle of the kitchen area, a dazed but at the same time sexy expression plastered on his face as Jack left the room smiling.

Jack sat on his chair, kicking his legs up onto his desk avoiding the reports he had to sign, he'd just put them off for another day, as usual he darted his eyes to the CTV of the hub he made a point to keep it on the tourist office, watching Ianto was soothing, and Jack couldn't understand why he liked to watch the young man so much. He sighed as he watched Ianto smile his way through a conversation with a tourist who thought the tourist office was just that instead of a disguise for a secret organisation that hunted aliens. An uneasy feeling settled in Jack's stomach as he watched Ianto smile at the man, it was one of his smiles that were smiled only for Jack. Jack didn't know what came over him as he turned the screen of as he let his new foul mood wash over him.

Ianto watched as the reasonably good looking man walked from the tourist office and back out into the busy streets of Cardiff, he sighed and sat back on his chair, the man had asked directions to the cinema and asked his opinion on what film to watch, Ianto smiling his way through the conversation waiting for it to finish and kindly rejected the offer to join the man for a drink, he couldn't help but think people expected to get dates so easily. He stayed in the office for the duration of the day, writing and finishing of reports, tidying up the leaflets but just after two he walked back into the hub to make everyone their afternoon coffee.

"Thanks Ianto your an angel." Gwen grinned at him as she took the coffee, he handed one to Owen and Toshiko before making his way up to Jack's office. He knocked on the door politely, before walking straight in. Jack was sat at his desk, his hands.

"Sir, your coffee." Ianto said quietly, not too sure why his voice was as low as it was but it was loud enough to make Jack break his stance and stare up at Ianto. "Is everything okay sir?" Ianto asked as he placed the coffee on the desk next to Jack and stood waiting for a response from his boss.

"What are you doing tonight Ianto?" Jack asked after a few minutes contemplation, it wasn't the response Ianto was looking for, but still made Ianto smile.

"Nothing, why?" Ianto asked not really sure what to say without sounding too eager.

"Could you stay? I need to talk to you about something." Jack said, a dishevelled look on his face that Ianto couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Course sir," Ianto smiled and took a reassuring nod from his boss as his cue to leave,

At half six, Jack had found the courage to speak to Ianto so told every one that they could leave, once every one had left Ianto walked up to Jack's office, feeling nervous, Jack smiled as Ianto walked In, he sat down on the small sofa that was next to Jack's desk, Jack stayed sitting on his chair, thinking that distance was good between them. After a few minutes silence Ianto became restless which seemed to surprise Jack a little. "Sir... is everything okay?"

"No." Jack sighed, Ianto was even more surprised by Jack's sudden bluntness. "I mean, in the sense that the world hasn't ended this week everything is fine, but there's something that, I sound like a hyperactive teenage girl." Ianto couldn't help but smile, he loved the way Jack would ramble when he was nervous. "Lately, I've been feeling something..." Ianto stared at Jack a confused look on his face. "You know what, its not important." Jack said quickly.

"Jack." Ianto said sternly, standing up and walking over to Jack, he sat down on the desk in front of him, and took Jacks hand in his. "What ever it is, you can tell me." Jack stared up at Ianto, he wanted to tell him but he couldn't find the words, instead he did the only thing he could think of'; he pulled Ianto closer to him and stood up, cupping his cheeks with his palms he kissed him, trying to emphasise everything that he was feeling. Jack couldn't help but smile as Ianto kissed back with the same amount of emotion, Jack was sure that his heart was beating over time, and when Ianto pulled away from the kiss but not breaking any space between them.

"I think I've fallen in love with you Ianto Jones," It was said in barely a whisper but Ianto treasured every word, he had thought that he would never hear Jack say them, he had dreamt about this day for a while, ever since he realised how he felt, but he didn't know what to say. So he followed Jacks suite and kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on, I'll drive you home," Jack smiled, taking his hand and walking through the hub, absent mindedly turning of all the power on their way.

"So what happens now?" Ianto asked as they walked into his small flat.

"How about coffee?" Jack grinned, with a slight nod Ianto walked into the kitchen, Jack not far from behind. Ianto grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, and put the kettle on, smiling Jack snaked his arms around his waist and held onto him tight, sighing, Ianto turned around so that he could face Jack.

"If you're going to want coffee, I'm afraid you're going to have to let go." Ianto smiled softly, hoping that Jack wouldn't let go because in his arms right now he felt safe, and he didn't ever want that feeling to go away.

"Coffee can wait," Jack smiled as he kissed Ianto passionately, putting every bit of his life into the kiss. Ianto moved his hands so they were wrapped around Jack's neck, his fingers playing absent mindedly with Jack's hair, as he felt the kiss go on for ever.

"I don't want to be just another shag Jack." Ianto whispered as they moved hand in hand to the living room, all thoughts of coffee gone from their mind.

"You're so much more than that now," Jack promised, sitting down next to Ianto, their hands still connected. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, both having so much to say but neither wanting to break the peaceful feeling that had engulfed them. "I can't grow old Ianto." Jack was the first to break the silence.

"I know." Ianto sighed.

"I'm going to watch you grow old and die," Jack stated, his eyes watering at the thought.

"I know Jack." Ianto mumbled, he knew any relationship within Torchwood would always be hard, practically impossible. "If you don't want to..."

"I do, my god Ianto I really do." Jack whispered, for the first time in the conversation they both stared at each other, love and passion hidden in stars in their eyes.

After half an hour of sitting with each other, both thinking of how lucky they are to have some one to hold so closely, Ianto stood up, his action took Jack by surprise, the younger man held out his hand, Jack took it without a second thought and allowed Ianto to lead him into the bedroom.

"Ianto we don't have to," Jack said once he realised what Ianto wanted to do. This was the first time either man had made a move to have sex, Jack always being reluctant not to push him into anything after what had happened, and Ianto to scared to make the first move.

"I want to," Ianto smiled, "Don't you?" Jack couldn't resist, he kissed Ianto so tenderly that Ianto was sure he was going to fall to the floor, instead he fell on to the bed, Jack softly pushing himself on top, neither one breaking the kiss. Once Ianto was sure he was going to die by being deprived of oxygen he moved his lips away from Jack's begging lips and kissed along his jaw line, moving to his neck, Ianto's lips curled around Jack's Adams apple, sucking on it as he ran his teeth and tongue over it, pleased with the slight moaning sounds Jack was making as his fingers fumbled with Ianto's buttons.

Jack pulled away slightly only to take of his own top as Ianto shrugged his shirt of, they both stared at each other both smiling slightly as Jack leant in for another kiss, it was softer then their previous kiss, but it still made Ianto's stomach a butterfly cage, Jack's lips went lower, kissing and biting at Ianto's exposed flesh as his hands slowly undid his belt, as Jack pulled down Ianto's trousers he felt the younger man freeze slightly.

"We can stop." Jack said softly, but Ianto shook his head. "There isn't a rush.."

"I'm sorry." Ianto mumbled as he pulled himself away from Jack and walked into the bathroom slamming the door with a loud bang.

Not knowing what to do, Jack pulled his top back on and sat on the bed, knowing that Ianto just needed some time. After half an hour, Ianto still hadn't come out of the bathroom, so Jack took this as his cue to talk to him. He got of the bed and sat on the opposite side of the door to Ianto.

"Ianto, please open the door." Jack said softly.

"I thought you had gone," Ianto sighed after a few minutes, Jack felt slightly better at the sound of his voice, he didn't sound as though he had been crying, he sounded as though he just needed to time to think everything through, and he couldn't blame him for that.

"I told you, I'm not going to leave you again." Jack said, his confident voice making Ianto smile behind the door.

"I'm sorry." Ianto mumbled, as he opened the door, Jack reacting quick before he fell backwards, Ianto held out a hand and helped him up, neither one letting go of each others hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked as he moved his other arm around his waist.

"I thought I was ready." Ianto sighed. "I want to be ready."

"There isn't a rush Ianto," Jack said as he squeezed his hand.

"But how long are you willing to wait, I mean you're bound to get bored of me, of us.." Ianto mumbled.

"Ianto, I love you, your the most amazing person in my life right now and that's not going to change, and as for waiting, as long as you're okay and next to me, I can wait forever."

**The End**

**So.. yeah I don't like this story at all. And I'm sorry for cutting the sex scene but you know Ianto had been raped so I figured he shouldn't rush in the sac straight away you know. **

**I really didn't like this, but am going to start another story either tonight or tomorrow depending what time I finish an essay I have to write. My new story will be all about Ianto! (if some one could help with a title that would be great... **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
